Laying It All Down
by Misaki Kinomoto
Summary: "You have no idea how it's been. After our…banishment." "Please." "I'm sorry."-The Winchesters have found a way out of being vessels for the archangels. But can they convince the girls, considering their past with all things angelic? Full Summary inside.


Summary (More like a plot line, but yeah)-

_They had been banished out of fear. And they were forced to walk the Earth aimlessly for eternity. And now, the very creatures that cast them out need their help…or rather, three angels need their help to stop an apocalypse. But the past is filled with pain, and they have no reason to help avert the unstoppable._

There is only one option left, now that Dean refuses to let Sam and Adam say yes to Lucifer and Michael respectively. The only problem is, Castiel, Balthazar and Gabriel aren't sure if it will work. Because if they remember these girls, and they haven't done a 180 on their personality, they will never help them. Because the Angels have betrayed them once, and their leader, Daniella, refuses to be the fool two times in a row.

_Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me._

As time passes, this becomes more about gaining forgiveness for Castiel than stopping Lucifer. And he knows that's dangerous. Because the last time he allowed his emotions to get out of hand, Daniella was thrown out of heaven. And he refuses to let her get hurt again.

_But I will give my life to win your heart…and I will tear apart my soul… I'll give away all I know to bring you home._

Gabriel knew this was a horrid idea. He couldn't be trusted with innocent, quiet Abelia if his life depended on it. Yet, she is the first to grant him pardon for his wrongs, making him feel worse than before. He doesn't deserve it, doesn't deserve her. Then why does she seem so willing to let it all slide?

_And so the lion fell in love with the lamb…What a stupid lamb…What a sick, masochistic lion_.

Balthazar has always been a lady's man. But there was one woman who he never managed to impress, and this time around, he refuses to let her go. Adar's passionate hatred for him is even older than Daniella's hatred of angels…and ten times more painful. He has to make things right with her, if it's the last thing he does.

_I hate the way you're not around…And the fact that you didn't call…But mostly I hate the way I don't hate you…Not even close, not even a little bit, not even at all._

Achazia, Sabella and Erela have all lost their loves in this mess that that dratted Michael and Lucifer have caused. And in it, they've found the three Winchester brothers. But they're no longer willing to give anyone their hearts, no matter how much they want to. Even if this time around, love can heal them.

_She's going out to forget they were together…All that time he was taking her for granted…She wants to see if there's more…than he gave she's looking for._

And in the middle of it all, Nesia watches and weeps in relief. She cannot return to her angel, and she does not see the need to. She is alone, yes, but she has her friends, her Outcasts. And she knows her destiny is a hundred times greater than any destiny on Earth.

_It happens to everyone as they grow up. You find out who you are and what you want, and then you realize that people you've known forever don't see things the way you do. So you keep the wonderful memories, but find yourself moving on._

Can the Outcasts put aside their differences and help the angels and the Winchesters stop the apocalypse? And how? Can they convince the pagan gods to help them? Will they find Dagdha and Merlin in time?

(A story about forgiving, accepting fate, learning about yourself, making friends, and stopping an Apocalypse.)

* * *

Characters-

Celtic Gods and Goddesses

Airmid  
Location: Ireland.  
Description: Goddess of medicine and all healing arts to the Tuatha De Danann. She was looked upon as a magician and herbalist of great reputation. She was also a craftswoman who, with her brother, helped create the famed silver hand of Nuada.  
Rules Over: Magick, healing, learning, herbalism, understanding family loyalty, inspiration to craftspeople.

Ariadne  
Description: The only Greek Goddess known to have been worshipped in Celtic Gaul. Her name is derived from the word _arachnid._ Ariadne spun the universe from the primordial darkness like a spider spins her web, a theme with echoes in the creation myths of many other cultures. She is thought to be very 'unceltic' and to have been brought with the Celts on their long journey across the European continent. She is associated with spider web, sulphur, thread, yarn.  
Rules Over: Protection, magick, manifestation, time.

Branwen  
Other Names: Branwyn.  
Location: Manx, Wales.  
Description: Venus of the Northern Seas, of the the three matriarchs of Britain. Lady of the Lake.  
Rules Over: Love, beauty.

Brigit  
Other Names: Brid, Brig, Brigid, Brighid, Brigindo.  
Location: Ireland, Wales, Spain, France.  
Description: Associated with Imbolc. She had an exclusive female priesthood at Kildare and an ever-burning fire. She had 19 priestesses representing the 19-year cycle of the Celtic "Great Year."  
Rules Over: Fire, fertility, the hearth, all feminine arts and crafts, martial arts, healing, physicians, agriculture, inspiration, learning, poetry, divination, prophecy, smithcraft, animal husbandry, love, witchcraft, occult knowledge.

Corra  
Location: Scotland.  
Description: Prophecy Goddess who regularly appeared in the form of a crane. She symbolizes transcendent knowledge and transitions to the Otherworld.  
Rules Over: Divination, prophecy.

The Dagda  
Other Names: Daghdha, Eochaidh Ollathair.  
Location: Ireland.  
Description: High King of the Tuatha De Danann. God of death and rebirth, master of all trades, lord of perfect knowledge. He had a cauldron called the Undry which gave unlimited food. He also had a living oak harp which caused the seasons to change in their order. He was usually pictured wearing a brown, low-necked tunic which just reached his hips and a hooded cape that barely covered his shoulders. On his feet he wore horse-hide boots. Behind him he pulls his massive 8-pronged warclub on a wheel.  
Rules Over: Protection, warriors, knowledge, magick, fire, prophecy, weather, reincarnation, the arts, initiation, patron of priests, the Sun, healing, regeneration, properity, plentymusc, harps, magicians, artisans, all knowledge.

Lugh  
Other Names: Lugh Lamhfada, Llew, Lug, Lugus, Lug Samildananch, Lleu Llaw Gyffes, Lleu, Lugos, Llew, Llew Llaw Gyffes, Lugus, Ioldanach, Samhioldananach, Lamhfada.  
Location: Ireland, Wales.  
Description: A hero God. His feast is Lughnassadh, a harvest festival. He is associated with ravens. His symbol is a white stag in Wales. Lugh had a magick spear and rod-sling. One of his magick hounds was obtained from the sons of Tuirenn as part of the blood-fine for killing his father Cian. He was a carpenter, mason, smith, harper, poet, Druid, physician and goldsmith.  
Rules Over: War, magick, commerce, reincarnation, lightning, water, arts and crafts, manual arts, journeys, martial arts, blacksmiths, poets, harpers, musicians, historians, sorcerers, healing, revenge, initiation, prophecy.

Greek Gods and Goddesses

Hades

King of the Underworld and god of the dead and the hidden wealth of the Earth. His consort is Persephone and his attributes are the key of Hades, the Helm of Darkness, and the three-headed dog, Cerberus. The screech owl was sacred to him. Despite being the son of Cronus and Rhea and the elder brother of Zeus, as a chthonic god he is only rarely listed among the Olympians. The name Pluto became more common in the Classical period with the mystery religions and Athenian did not have a throne in Olympus, but is still very known for being one of the three sons of Cronus.

Calypso

Daughter of Atlas who was banished after the War of the Titans. Now she walks free among mortals, still immortal, but no longer confined to the island she lives on.

Circe

Extremely volatile witch-goddess. Dislikes men.

Ex-Angels (my OCs)- (if you bother to do a bit background check-ups, you'll find all the names have something to do with God and are in Hebrew)

Abelia (Carrie Underwood)

She is the most quiet of the Outcasts, and prefers to be alone most of the time. She is the youngest and the most protected. (Gabriel)

Achazia (Taylor Swift)

She's the bubbly one. She enjoys helping her friends out, and is rather observant. She's the easiest going of the lot. But at the same time, she keeps people at an arms distance.(was Michael, now Dean)

Adar (Stana Katic)

She's dangerous, almost as much as Daniella. Armed with a wicked aim (and temper), she can throw and shoot literally anything. (Balthazar)

Daniella (Kierra Knightley)

She is the Oldest Outcast, and the most bitter. Her hatred of all things angelic has not reduced over the millennia she has had, but only strengthened. (Castiel)

Erela (Emma Watson)

She is the second in command (along with Adar) among the group, and quiet and reserved. She hides eras of pain behind her eyes, and uses Daniella as her only reason to stay alive (For now). (was Lucifer, now Sam)

Nesia (Jojo)

She is the second youngest of the group, and is the most human of them all. She lets the world see her pain, and does not try to hide behind anything.

Sabella (Natalie Portman)

She is the closest to Daniella, and is unabashedly protective of all her friends. However, she is the one who keeps people at a distance the most, especially humans. (was Raphael, now Adam)

* * *

**Chapter 1- Set Fire to the Rain**

I let it fall, my heart,  
And as it fell you rose to claim it  
It was dark and I was over  
Until you kissed my lips and you saved me

My hands, they're strong  
But my knees were far too weak  
To stand in your arms  
Without falling to your feet

But there's a side to you  
That I never knew, never knew.  
All the things you'd say  
They were never true, never true,  
And the games you play  
You would always win, always win.

-Adele, Set Fire to the Rain

* * *

Dean looked up at the three angels standing near his chair.

"I said no. They are not going to do it."

"We heard you loud and clear the first time kiddo," said Gabriel.

"Then why are you here?" said Sam, frowning slightly.

The three angels exchanged nervous glances.

"We may have found a way."

Adam looked at them, excited. "So? What is it?"

Castiel sighed. "The Outcasts," he mumbled, wincing when he said it.

"I've never heard of them," said Bobby, frowning.

"They're angels. Or kind of. You see, they're angelic consorts. They're the souls our Father intended us to…mate with. But when Lucifer fell, Michael got scared that the Outcasts would help us overpower him. When an angel mates with an Outcast, they manage to open up their power reserves," said Balthazar.

"So? What happened then?"

"They were thrown out of heaven. The grace of an Outcast can't be removed like ours can, because it's what our Father granted them with. They're humans who were MADE into angels. So they were forced to roam the Earth for eternity."

There was silence.

"If these girls are your…girlfriends or something, then why are you unsure if it'll work?" said Dean.

"Intended girlfriend," said Castiel.

"Same thing," he replied.

"Its not. The girls hate us... and I'm pretty sure they'll destroy us the moment they see us," said Castiel, running his hand through his hair, a nervous habit he had picked up from Dean.

"Unless we talk to Nesia or Abelia," said Balthazar.

"We're not going to use Abelia's forgiving nature against her and for our benefit, Balthazar," said Gabriel, glaring at his brother.

"Who's Abelia?" said Adam.

"Abelia was Gabriel's consort. Abelia, Achazia, Adar,Daniella, Erela, Sabella and Nasia are the names of the Outcasts who are still alive."

"So who are your girl- ok, sorry, Castiel, I'll say consorts."

"Unfortunately, our consorts hate us. Adar never really liked me."

"I wonder why," said Dean, earning a glare from Balthazar.

"And mine is Daniella," murmured Castiel, and all three angels winced. "She is the one most likely to hold a grudge. She told me that she'd hate me for eternity and a day on the day Michael cast them out. We got along just fine before that."

"Are they really that scary?" said Sam, and Bobby snickered. They found it quite hilarious that these angels were scared of these girls.

"Think of Kali. Times a million," said Gabriel.

This got another silence, as horrified looks passed over both Dean's and Sam's faces. They had met the pagan goddess before, and Gabriel had 'died'. Three hours after Kali had gone, Gabriel arrived on their doorstep in the arms of an Angel they didn't know. Balthazar. And so, they had two more angels on their side.

Well, Balthazar was in it for Castiel, because despite their arguments, and their contrasting nature, Dean had realized that the two were really close. A lot like him and Sam, and now Adam.

"So basically, they're the…"

"Even LUCIFER fears Daniella," said Gabriel, and this got slightly awed looks.

"So Castiel's intended is a girl who will evidently wear the pants?" said Dean, smirking.

Cas glared at the man and said, "She was just protecting Sabella, and she's very much like you when your family is in danger."

Balthazar snickered. Dean glared at the snickering angel, knowing very well what was going on in his head. Till date, the man hadn't let go of the deranged and perverse idea that Cas was in love with him. And Cas didn't help matters, with his tendency for innocently saying things that could be misinterpreted.

"Dude, don't get possessive."

Castiel sighed and shook his head slightly. "I cannot get possessive over what is not mine."

Gabriel shook his head. "You've got to stop Castiel. Pitying yourself isn't going to get Daniella to help us."

"Humping her senseless might," offered Balthazar, earning a round of glares.

"Balthazar," growled Castiel, "I am tempted to just hand you over to Adar."

Adam finally spoke. "Why don't we go? We're humans, and they'll listen to us, right? They won't attack or whatever, if they've managed to form a connection to humanity like Gabriel after all these years."

All the men turned to look at him.

"…Just a suggestion." Adam seemed nervous now. Even though the group had welcomed him, he still felt slightly out of place, considering he knew the least about the supernatural.

"Dude, you're a genius!" said Dean, grinning.

"Yeah, Adam, that's a great idea."

"It should work," said Castiel.

"But what happens when they see us? Daniella will sense us before even coming within a kilometer of this place."

The three angels looked at each other.

"We'll stay away till Dean sends us a message. That way we can ensure no one gets hurt…. But mainly us," said Gabriel.

Castiel sighed. "Just make sure Daniella is not there when you convince the others. Adar and Daniella will be the most difficult to convince. And they are also the most likely to sense you for who you are."

-x-x-x-x-x-

Deep in the city of New York, in a club called Fairy Lights, the 7 girls Castiel, Gabriel and Balthazar spoke of partied. Or more like, 6 of the girls. Daniella, an extremely beautiful golden haired girl watched from the shadows. Her greenish eyes flitted from one side of the room to another, never resting at one spot.

She was never one for the party scene. She preferred to sit at home, research, write and read books. She hated the blaring lights, the head-ache inducing music and the burning alcohol. She hated it all. But her girls liked it. She knew why. It helped them forget they were not here by choice.

But Daniella didn't want to forget. She wanted to remember, because it made her work harder to be happier, to prove to whoever was watching that they couldn't make her miserable. Her eyes suddenly honed in one three men who looked so out of place that she almost pitied them. Or would, if she hadn't noticed IT.

They were talking to Abelia and Nessia, and she knew they couldn't detect it. She managed to gracefully dodge and squirm through people, almost like she was dancing as well. They never realized she was approaching.

"Abelia. Nessia," she said.

"Daniella! These men were just asking us for help. You know, with a…"

"Angel problem," said Daniella, and the friendly look on Abelia's face transformed into confusion.

"What?" said Nessia. The word Angel was literally a taboo word among them, and Daniella was the one who avoided it like the plague.

"They've been in contact with angels. He's got demon blood in him. Azazeal if I'm correct. He's Lucifer's vessel, Sam Winchester," she said, her eyes blazing as she looked directly at Sam.

"This one is the Righteous Man, Dean Winchester. Pulled out of Hell by…" she said, and stopped herself.

"Castiel," said Nessia softly.

Daniella ploughed on, her eyes resting on Adam. "And this is their half-brother, Adam Milligan-Winchester. The present vessel of Michael, since Dean outright refused."

Dean visibly gulped.

"Um, hey. I'm guessing you're Daniella. Listen, please. Let us talk."

"They didn't even give us that much time, Winchester. Why should we help you?" said Daniella, glaring at Dean.

"I have to protect my brothers dammit! I don't want those son of a bitches in their bodies! I don't even like angels! They've all dropped into my life and expected me to trust them! Gabriel, Castiel and Balthazar are the only ones willing to help us stop the Apocalypse and you girls are my last chance!" said Dean.

Daniella stared at him for a moment.

"No. Girls, we're leaving. If you ever come near us again, Winchesters, I won't hesitate to smite you."

As they left, she added, as an afterthought, "And those angel buddies of yours."

With that, Dean, Sam and Adam watched helplessly as the 7 girls moved out of the club. They had lost their last chance.

Castiel stood outside the club. He knew this was a horrible idea. But he couldn't let the Winchesters get hurt in this battle. He sensed them approach.

"Daniella," he said, stepping out of the shadows.

The entire group froze, immediately recognizing him.

The leader was frozen, her eyes wide.

Castiel sighed, running his hands through his hair nervously.

"I know you hate me. All of you. And you all have every right. But… don't make the Winchesters pay for it. You of all people know exactly how it feels to be forced to join a war that is not yours, Daniella. Don't do this. Don't make those men pay for the mistake we made. Please. I'm begging you. I know you care. About this world. Do it for them. Please."

Abelia let out a soft whisper. "Daniella."

"Adar, take them home."

"Are…are you sure?" replied the woman. At her nod, she led the group away.

After they were far away, Daniella turned to the angel. "You have a lot of explaining to do. You have one hour. Come along," she said, and took him to a slightly quiet café.

He sat across her. She was quiet, waiting for him to start.

"You look…well, as beautiful as ever," he mumbled.

Daniella raised an eyebrow. "Drop the niceties. Just stick to the essentials."

Cas nodded and told her everything that had happened till date, starting from the day he raised Dean from perdition.

Daniella listened silently, only speaking when the waiter asked what they would like.

Finally, Daniella sighed.

"You have no idea how it's been. After our…banishment," she said, her voice hard, " Achazia, Erela and Sabella have changed. After being betrayed, they've broken down to just moving bodies. Achazia smiles, but it never reaches her eyes. Erela and Sabella have withdrawn, and have stopped letting people in. Abelia is hurt, but she's forgiven him and still waits for him to look for her. Adar and I have to take care of all of them, Castiel. You can't even begin to IMAGINE what it's like for me. It's my own personal hell. I've been betrayed by the person I loved, cast away by the people I considered family and forced to watch my friends break slowly and steadily for the rest of eternity."

Castiel looked down. "I know. I made a mistake. But please, we need your help. Lucifer and Michael cannot win. You are the only one who can stop them. Think of it as revenge. They were the ones who cast you out. Now you can cast them into the pit."

Daniella watched him quietly.

"You love them, don't you?" she said.

Castiel looked up, nodding.

"How long do you think it's going to take for you to betray them as well?" she said.

Castiel's features hardened.

"I'm begging here, Daniella. I don't know where else to go! This is my one chance to redeem myself to myself! To prove to myself that everyone I love is NOT doomed to live a life of pain. Those boys are my saving grace! I have to make it up, for the mistake I made that cost you your happiness!" he yelled.

Daniella stood as well.

"Goodbye, Castiel. Were it another time, and another place, I would have helped you. Willingly. But I'm too broken to let you into my life again. I can't put myself, or the girls, through that pain again. I'm sorry."

* * *

**AN-**

**Yay! The first chapter's done! I got this idea when i was watching Supernatural and reading Percy Jackson at the same time. I know. Multitasking. I'm gonna be going on a slight break after this, and i'll only come on line once in a while (probably to take a break from studying, i'm currently doing a bit more than 12 hours) but i doubt i'll update. Maybe Blood Red Wings and Elizabeth, since i've already typed it up and all. Maybe next week for both those fics.**

**This fic is dedicated to DezzieWinter, who is currently on the way to becoming one of my FF friends! Hears to you, Dezzie! This is the fic i told you about... the one at the end. -_-**

**Also, i'm writing a High School fic about a girl who's one of the guys. For SPN. It has the main angels, the Winchesters, and a bunch of the demons. Kali is actually the only true pagan god in it. But yeah. Eli (the OC) isn't girly but finds herself wanting to be so after meeting Cas. But the fic is more about growing up, becoming your own person, and stepping out of your comfort zone. The romance is there, but its more realistically gradual. Tell me if you think its a good idea. I've got the first draft ready, so maybe this'll come at the end of this month or by next month, when my entrances are over. **

**And ...**

**Click the pretty button that actually is like a seritonin-creating drug!**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


End file.
